


Ignorance and Bliss

by Adia17



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Fate/Requiem Setting, Ficlet, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Kiyohime, Reader Is Not Necessarily Ritsuka Fujimaru, Reader-Insert, Scent Kink, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adia17/pseuds/Adia17
Summary: Her beloved wouldn't know.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka & Kiyohime | Berserker, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kiyohime | Berserker
Kudos: 7





	Ignorance and Bliss

"Mhm… my beloved… I'll be waiting for you."

"Thanks, Kiyo~hi! I'll try to come back early!"

She'd brighten up at her beloved's response, smiling brightly - all with the promise of trying to return home early from work. It would seem like the cozy unit they lived together in, will brighten up along as well. All of the long waiting would have been worth it, as she'd readily pamper _her_ with all of her might. 

The door shut in front of her, as her face became hugely flushed.

"Ah… _my_ (Y/N)... if only you knew…"

She just couldn't take it anymore. If she'd remained still any longer, it would be hugely bad for her. Fidgeting in her place, soon, she can now start, _right?_

She wanted to touch her beloved badly. Making her mewl as she'd gently pamper _her_ , in an intimate way - and bask in _her_ warmth, she felt herself be excited at that thought of sharing something important with her beloved. She'd make her feel good, so _good_ that her beloved would not turn up in her job for a while.

But she fears rejection. 

Even more if her beloved would dare lie, in order to not hurt her. 

Carefully checking if her beloved had left anything behind, she'd simply stay still, waiting for the other to come and check. Before she'd do her usual routine -

Indecent. Filthy. Disgusting.

She headed towards the laundry area. Face flushed in embarrassment, she couldn't help but feel _dirty_ . If her beloved found out, that her Kiyohime was spending her free time sniffing her master's _panties_ \- she wouldn't know what to do.

Her beloved is considerate, she did not have any qualms and gratefully forgot Lord Anchin. As she was summoned in this strange place and time, where Heroic Spirits such as her, would simply co-exist - she couldn't help but feel grateful. Her beloved master was kind, loving, honest - _she was too perfect._

As she gingerly took a pair from the laundry pile, she felt herself practically drool. Her beloved's scent… how she'd want to spread it all over her. How she'd want to bask in her beloved's scent, skin-to-skin, holding each other tight. Inhaling the scent deeply, as it passes through her nostrils. She felt her knees weaken, making her sit onto the cold floor - nether region throbbing in anticipation, begging for touch and relief.

"She wouldn't know…"

How ironic, she was the one that deeply dislikes lies and yet, she'd keep her dirty little secret? 

It was wrong, but she couldn't stop.

Creeping her free hand under her visibly wet panties, lightly swiping her fingers across her labia. Her other hand preoccupied in holding _her beloved's_ used panties, holding it in place as she felt herself feel more excited. Wishing that she'd smell it forever, as she started to fully coat her finger in her juices, making an embarrassingly wet sound. 

If _her beloved_ would be able to see this, what would _she_ think of her?

Deciding that it was already fine, she gently inserted a finger inside of her. Feeling her walls squeeze around her, wishing that it was _her beloved's finger_ instead. Will _she_ be gentle, playfully teasing with her Kiyohime that holds _her_ dearly? Or will _she_ look at her Kiyohime with such _disdain_ , shoving inside roughly? 

_Ahh, both sounds good._

She felt herself nearly break at such thoughts. Hugely dirty, as her hole wanted more. Will _her beloved_ be so kind to treat her like a delicacy? Lapping up her juices, as Kiyohime would moan shamelessly at the feeling of _her beloved's_ tongue inside? Or will _her beloved_ offer _herself_ instead, as Kiyohime will do her best to service her _beloved_ with her mouth, greedily feasting upon her _beloved's_ delicious juices.

She curled up her fingers inside, tearing up slightly, begging for her imagination to be real. Wanting her beloved to finally belong to her, as she'd spent every single time loving her. So much that she didn't want to disappear, and return to the Throne of Heroes. 

She'd do _anything_ just to hear her beloved, love her back too. After they'll be done, will her beloved look at her straight in the eyes, with a gentle smile and say, "I love you, Kiyo."? Or would be something more subtle, a soft kiss on her forehead before snuggling their bodies together?

"Ahh… (Y/N)... I love you…"

Whispering softly, before finally feeling herself release. Trails of transparent liquid soaking through her panties, dripping onto the formerly pristine floor. And a soft smile forming onto her face, while having difficulties in standing.

"Time to clean the house, and cook something for my (Y/N)."

Her beloved wouldn't know. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
